Death, Gore, and Sorrow
by Zoken
Summary: Three new mutants come into the game. all three are powerful, but are they useful. one bears hatred in her heart, another carries a weight of guilt, the third has a love for violence. rated for gore and violence.
1. Proposal

"The girl is a homicidal maniac in the making," said the social worker. This was a man with a great amount of patience. The girl he spoke of was handcuffed next to them with a black eye. She wore a heavy black hood and cloak over a leather mini skirt and halter top with fishnets. Her make up was dark, but darker still was her expression.  
  
"I have faith in her heart," Prof. Charles Xavier said.  
  
"Do you know what they call her on the streets?!" exclaimed the frustrated social worker. "They call her the Reaper! As in Death!"  
  
"Hey bub!" growled Logan, who stood behind the professor, "Watch how you talk to this guy."  
  
"I'm just saying that even if you do specialize in troubled teens," the social worker said, more calmly this time, "She is beyond hope. But of course if you are willing to take her in, we are happy to be rid of her." The nameless social worker handed Xavier the papers, and the keys to the cuffs.  
  
Xavier nodded to Logan who grabbed the girl by her shoulder and stood her up. "Lets go goth-girl" he said gruffly.  
  
As they got outside to the streets, the girl, who's hands were still cuffed behind her back, jerked backwards, knocking wolverine off balance. Sprung up and pulled her legs through her arms, putting them in front. Wolverine came straight back. They were a fairly good match, especially since Wolverine had reservations on using his claws on a cuffed girl. He shouldn't have. She used her palms to hit him straight in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
Wolverine wrestled her into a full nelson and said, "Knock it off!"  
  
"Let me tell you which cheek to bite!" she said as she sprung off the ground revolving upwards so that she jerked her arms out of Wolverine's grasp, then kicked him in the back of the head. He fell forward, but her foot hurt like hell.  
  
She began running when she heard a voice in her head *Katie Enfield, stop this nonsense at once!*  
  
She turned and looked around. Then she saw Prof. Xavier's intent look. "It was me Katie," he said. "I too am a mutant. I have telepathic powers." He cast a look to Wolverine, who was none too happy that he had in effect, lost to a girl. "Logan, please remove her cuffs."  
  
"Charles you sure?" he asked. But with Xavier's firm nod, Logan stepped forward and popped out a claw and cut the handcuffs off.  
  
"Katie we are not your enemy." Charles sounded different to Logan. He usually sounded a little like a preacher, now he sounded like a father or disciplinarian. "We are here to help you, but you do not seem to understand that."  
  
"I don't need help," she said coldly.  
  
"Yes you do. If you do not come with us you will serve the remainder of your youth in a juvenile detention facility. I believe we can agree that is not what you want. If you come with us we shall take care of you and help you. I'm sorry to be so blunt but you choices at this point are join us, or go to jail. I wish I could give you a third option but there is none."  
  
"What do I have to do?" she asked warily.  
  
"Live at the Institute, attend Bayville High, and follow house rules. That is all."  
  
She looked at them appraisingly. "Fine, but I don't like things and I'm . . ."  
  
"In jail," Xavier completed for her. "I cannot be more clear on this. Your options are us or jail."  
  
She resigned herself with a huff, and said, "lead the way Wheels."  
  
He nodded and said to her, "The jet is this way."  
  
"Jet?" she repeated in astonishment.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Phineas Reichart ran into the night. The rain pouring down didn't erase the red stains on his hands. He hated his father. It was his father's fault he was out here.  
  
His father owned the local funeral parlor. Unfortunately, people around here seemed to be in good health. But Mr. Reichart's son had a gift. So he sent his son out to use his gift to scare the elderly and feeble, literally to death. This was the tenth person Phineas had been sent to send to their grave. Except this one had a live in maid who had seen him. Phineas had to take her out. She could tell the police. People would know what he was.  
  
Even in the rain the her blood wouldn't come off of his hands, so he took out a pocket knife and began to cut his own palm off. As soon as the chunk of flesh fell to the ground a new clean one grew back in its place. He knew what would happen when he returned home; his father would beat him. He would take it easily, but his father knew his secret, his father knew Phineas' shame.  
  
That was when he first heard that strange voice. It was deep, and reverberated with power. "Do not fear your father," the voice said.  
  
Phineas turned around to see a man in red armor floating behind him. "Who are you?" Phineas demanded.  
  
"I am called Magneto. I am a god like you." The voice sent a shiver down Phineas' spine. "Your next question will be what I want. What I want is to help you become the god you are meant to be."  
  
"I'm no god," Phineas sniffled. "I'm a demon."  
  
Magneto landed next to him. "Do not listen to your idiotic father." He said quietly. "He is only a human. He cannot conceive what you are truly capable of."  
  
Phineas looked at him. "You can help me to usher in a new era. Where a mutant does not fear the world knowing what he is, but rules because of what he is. Would you like that Phineas. Would you like to rule by my side?"  
  
"You need me?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"I need all young mutants with a mind for the advancement of your race. You included. Why boy, with your power you are practically an immortal."  
  
"And what do I have to do in return."  
  
Magneto stood straight, and his voice became grave. "You must accept me as your leader. You must give all that you have to the struggle for mutant supremacy. And you must destroy the last vestiges of human stench that plague you. With the help of your new family that is." At the last sentence Magneto gestured and five mutants began to walk out of the rainy gloom. One was tall and lanky, with red on black eyes. Another was immense, with skin that was made of steel. One had bright red hair, and a crazed look. One was trollish, and hunched. The last looked like his mother had been a lion, as he had claws and a long mane of blond hair.  
  
"Destroy. . . ."  
  
"Your father," Magneto completed. Phineas smiled a dark smile. He would never be anyone's killer again. As the rain ran down over his bald head, Phineas smiled and said, "I'm ready."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Storm chuckled softly as Hank fidgeted. "Stop it, people will wonder," she chided.  
  
"I'm not used to standing upright this long anymore," he explained. Storm was always amazed at the Professor's Image inducer technology. Hank McCoy looked like his old self, back before the beast of Bayville.  
  
A woman entered the office where they sat. "Sorry to have kept you waiting," she said. "Now are you sure on the name you are seeking."  
  
"Yes, a young man named Daniel Philip Fangor Junior," Ororo confirmed.  
  
"Well I can tell you that you will have no problem finding him. he is the only mutant here and usually sits himself in a corner all day. I would feel sorry for the dear except he is a mutant." The social worker, who was busy moving some papers from one folder to another, did not notice the offended look from Ororo Munroe or Henry McCoy.  
  
"Well that is why we are here. We work at a school that helps these young people to control their powers." Hank hoped his explanation would do something to temper her mutant opinion.  
  
She huffed, "Well this boy definitely needs control. He destroyed the last two bedrooms he was in." she got up and opened a door into the orphanage's common room.  
  
There in a corner, watching everyone, but not moving, was a young man with dirty blond hair. He was in a T-shirt and a pair of khakis. Storm stepped up to him and crouched beside him to talk to him on his level. "Hello. Are you Daniel Fangor Jr.?"  
  
"No," he almost whispered. "I'm Daniel Fangor, no Junior."  
  
Storm looked at Beast, "Did we come to the wrong place?"  
  
Beast thought for a moment and then said, "No." he turned to the kid and said, "Your old man used to knock you about, huh?"  
  
"Yup," he said in a quiet voice. "But I didn't mean to do it." The boys voice had changed to pleading. "I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to . . . to . . ."  
  
"I get ya," Beast said. "My pop used to knock me about too. Thought it made him a big man. Kickin' the crap outta his kid for so much as a dirty dish." Storm looked at Henry. She had never heard him use such a dialect, slurring words. It was obvious this was taking him back through some painful memories. "There were days I wish I had done it." Henry continued, "But I didn't. and the day he finally bought it, I was happy. Felt like a heel afterwards, but I was happy my father died."  
  
"Me too," said Daniel. "I didn't want to kill him, but I'm glad he's dead."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Storm said. "You were defending yourself. From all the reports we read, you didn't even have your telekinesis before that. it was a knee-jerk reaction. The pain activated your power and you defended yourself. It wasn't your fault."  
  
Daniel looked at her. She was really pretty, but he had a feeling that the other one knew his situation better. "Why are you guys here anyway?" he asked, still curled into his corner.  
  
"You are a mutant, we are from a haven for mutants. We want to help you Daniel." The way the black lady spoke, Daniel thought she had never told a lie. Her voice was pure, like that of an angel.  
  
Beast continued, "The Xavier Institute for the Gifted takes in mutant youths from all over the country. We let them live with us and attend the local high school. all we ask is that you attend our tutoring sessions for power control."  
  
"Control?" the boy asked timidly.  
  
Storm smiled and said, "We have heard . . ." she looked at Beast, "reports of incidences where you have lost control. We will help you so that those happen less often, and then eventually, never."  
  
"You mean I could stop being a danger to people?" he asked with hope in his voice.  
  
"Yes, Daniel, you could be in control of your power."  
  
Daniel thought for all of six seconds, "I'll do it. I don't want to be dangerous."  
  
As they finished paperwork on Daniel's transfer, he practically bounced on his heels. They loaded into the XM Velocity, which Daniel was very impressed with. As they took off he plugged his headset into a speaker jack on his armrest and listened to music as the took off.  
  
Hold on....if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on..it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching its not over...Hold on  
  
By the time the second stanza ended, he was fast asleep. But now he was holding on to new hope.  
  
Okay guys this is new based on a lot of OC's that I have. I might even throw in more later, but for now its just these guys. I'll try to keep away from MS and GS here. R/R thank you. 


	2. Special Talents

It was four in the after noon when the XM-Velocity docked at the Institute in Bayville. Daniel Fangor couldn't help but be impressed with all that he saw. His eyes were wide and kept saying "wow" again and again. It had first been said when he woke up on the Velocity and seen Dr. McCoy without his hologram. Now he was simply impressed with everything happening. As they stepped into the more normal looking ground level floor a student ran by. "Samuel," Storm called to him.  
  
He stopped and turned to them, "Whatchya need Ms. Monroe?" he asked, a twang heaving in his voice.  
  
"Samuel this is a new student here, and a kinsmen of yours. Perhaps you would show him around?"  
  
Sam Guthrie looked at her with a bewildered expression. "Kinsman?"  
  
"Fellow southerner," Dr. McCoy clarified.  
  
"Oh, Sure thing. Hey howdy," he extended his hand to the new kid. "Name's Sam Guthrie. Friends call me Cannon Ball."  
  
"Daniel Fangor," he responded. "Uh, Danny if you want."  
  
"Hey Danny?" Sam asked as they turned away from the teachers. "What kinda music you listen to?"  
  
"Country of course," said Danny, feeling slightly self-conscious. "Alabama's my favorite band."  
  
"Really?" smiled Sam. "No one else 'round here will listen to 'em wit me. Whats your favorite song?"  
  
"I believe," Danny said. "You know." He then began to sing the chorus;  
  
"I believe there are angels among us  
  
Sent down to us, from somewhere up above.  
  
They come to you, and me, in our darkest hour  
  
To show us how to live,  
  
To teach us how to give,  
  
To guide us with the light of love."  
  
Sam and the teachers stared at him. "what," he said feeling he had done something wrong.  
  
"Daniel," Storm said, "That was beautiful. You have an incredible voice."  
  
"oh, Thanks," he blushed slightly. He normally didn't sing in front of other people.  
  
"C'mon," Sam said, "Let me show ya around." Sam lead Danny off.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Katie, or Reaper as she preferred to be called, had kept a death grip on the chair during the flight. She tried to keep her hood down to hide her fear, but it was evident in about everything she did. As they landed in the hangar, Logan and the Professor were careful not to say anything regarding her discomfort with flying.  
  
She swept off the plane and into the hangar looking for all intents and purposes like a shadow, or the angel of death. "impressive," she said passively at the hangar.  
  
"C'mon Goth," Wolverine growled, "We'll take you up to the main floors."  
  
She followed silently. She walked so quietly that at times even Logan almost forgot she was there. They gave her the grand tour, surprisingly without running into other mutants. Afterwards she was allowed to roam the mansion to familiarize herself. Frankly she wanted to find the nearest exit, but she kept remembering the Professor's ultimatum; "Us or jail." She could stick it out as long as it took.  
  
She eventually wound up in the rec. room, where she saw something intolerable. Bobby and Roberto, who's names she didn't know, where holding a book over a much shorter student, Jamie. Bobby sneered, "C'mon Multiple, come get it."  
  
"Give it back guys I only have three chapters left!" whined Jamie.  
  
She was quiet in her movements. Without warning the book was snatched from Bobby's hands by someone behind him. as he turned she roundhouse kicked him, then dodged a punch from Roberto and landed one in his gut. Both of the boys were on the ground. She looked at the book in her hand; "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". She handed it to Jamie who was looking at her with awe.  
  
Finally, as she turned to leave, Jamie found his tongue and said, "You are unbelievable cool!"  
  
She turned and gave a half smile. A quick nod of her head, and Jamie was keeping pace with her. "Name's Katie," she said, "But most just call me the Reaper."  
  
"I can see why," Jamie said. "I'm James Andrew Madrox. Most call me either Jamie or Multiple. I'm . . . I'm the youngest here."  
  
"Cool," she said. "what's your power?" she and Jamie were now walking aimlessly.  
  
"I make copies of myself. They all have their own minds, but we are connected through telepathy. I can usually control them for the most part . . . although there is one who is frightening me. He keeps dancing like a savage."  
  
She gave a bland chuckle, and said, "Sounds better than mine."  
  
"Do you like have agility or like super strength?" Jamie asked, making an assumption after her show.  
  
"Naw, I can turn into this shadow type thing for like thirty seconds and possess unconscious people." She turned around. "You know what 'unconscious' means?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "That's a word you learn quick around here." He demonstrated. "Sam was knocked unconscious after he flew into the wall. Rogue rendered Bobby unconscious after he accidentally felt her up. Boom- Boom knocked me unconscious with a bomb. We use it a lot here."  
  
She laughed, the kid was pretty cool. "You actually think my power's cool?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Shit yeah," she said. Jamie recoiled slightly at her language. She took no notice. "You got a whole army on retainer. How many copies can you make?"  
  
"Um... the most I've made is about twenty, but that was really easy." Jamie looked at his feet. "You know, I don't know."  
  
She nodded without looking at him. "S'cool." They walked together until they were called for dinner. Jamie enjoyed someone treating him this nicely. Especially someone as cool as Reaper. Katie thought about some one else. She had been on the streets since she was eight. There had been one other person she had treated like this. She wondered where her brother was now.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All four of the Acolytes, along with Magneto and their new recruit entered the metal dome they had for a base. Sabertooth licked his claws with a cruel smile on his face. The claws were stained red.. Gambit rushed to the bathroom and vomited. Pyro was utterly silent for the first time in his life. There was not flick of his lighter, nor manic giggle. As Colossus returned from his metal form a tear made its way down his cheek. Magneto beamed at the new addition, whose face was utterly blank. Phineas, or Phin as he had instructed the Acolytes to call him, was flecked with redish-brown dots from the top of his pale bald head, to the bottom of his clothes. There was no mistaking this red for anything but what it was; blood.  
  
"I believe I have found you an appropriate mutant name young Mr. Reichart." Magneto grinned.  
  
"What is it sir?" he asked. Phin had taking a liking to Magneto, even an admiration.  
  
"You will be Gore," Magneto pronounced.  
  
"And he saw that it was good," Gore muttered under his breath. 


	3. Beginning of a relationship

Danny and Sam were wandering aimlessly through the school, Sam explaining different things, Danny becoming more unnerved by the minute. Suddenly, there was an imploding sound and a burst of smoke. Danny jumped and saw the young BLUE man standing there. He looked around and then all three heard a female call out, "Kurt" where are you?"  
  
The blue one, obvious to Danny as Kurt, grabbed Sam by the collar and said in a desperate voice, "Run man, she has made muffins." With that he disappeared in the same manner he had appeared; a puff of smoke and an odd noise."  
  
Sam's face turned to panic and said, "Sorry bud, but when Kitty cooks, its every mutant for them self." Sam opened a window and literally launched himself out of it.  
  
"This place gets weirder by the second," Danny said as he walked to the door.  
  
As he walked through the door, he bumped into a girl. She had been carrying a pan of muffins. Both of them fell on their bottoms' but the pan of muffin's seemed to hover just above the ground. Danny reached out and let out a sigh of relief as he stopped levitating the pan. "Sorry," he said to the girl. He looked at her. She was gorgeous, at least in his opinion she was. She had brunette hair in a pony tail and dressed just the way in always thought a girl should in pink and lace.  
  
She smiled sweetly and said, "No big, I should have phased anyway. Do you have telekinesis?" she asked as she took the tray back.  
  
"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "Not too good with control yet."  
  
"That's cool, we all are before we train," she said knowingly. "I used to phase through my bedroom floor during bad dreams."  
  
"Phase?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
"I can move through solid objects," she explained. "My name's Kitty, though sometimes I'm called Shadow Cat."  
  
"Cool, I'm Danny" he said holding a hand out. She shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she looked like she was about to head off when she said, "Oh, would you like to try a muffin?"  
  
Danny looked warily at the muffins. "They're green," he said.  
  
"They're supposed to be, I swear." Her promise did little to dissuade his fear. But, as any man, smitten by a woman would do, he did his best to make her like him. he picked up a muffin and took a big bite.  
  
He chewed slowly at first, the letting most of it move into the side of his mouth he said, "Okay . . . avocado" he said, talking about the taste. Kitty looked at him hopefully, and nodding. "And lots of spices," he continued. "It tastes like really good guacamole," he concluded.  
  
"Yay!" she said. "That's exactly what I was going for."  
  
"Well good job then," he said, finishing off the rest of the odd pastry.  
  
"I would offer you another, but I need to convince Kurt to try one, and its almost . . .  
  
"Dinner!" called out Ms. Monroe's voice.  
  
"Let's go," she said with a nod. "Maybe someone will eat one if I leave them on the table."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Come in Gore," Magneto said, from within his office. The newest acolyte entered the room that the others had rarely even glimpsed.  
  
"Yes sir?" he asked. The room was large and impressive. Its walls were lined with books, and there was a roaring fire place. In short, anyone might have mistaken this for Xavier's study.  
  
"My boy, do you know why it is I lead our army?" Magneto asked.  
  
"For the glory and benefit of all mutants," Gore responded, thinking he was giving the answer Magneto wanted.  
  
"No, no, what I meant was; Do you know why I, specifically, lead the army?"  
  
"No sir," he said honestly. "I simply assumed it was because you thought of this movement first."  
  
"No, it is because I am most fit. Let me give you a lesson in polotics boy," he said, gesturing for Gore to sit in a chair across from him. "In the beginning there was monarchy, a stupid idea for a succession of leaders in one family to rule a land. A foolish notion. You see my own family proves that leadership is not a genetic trait that gets passed on. I must introduce you to my son for you to understand that little joke.  
  
"Then there was the advent of Democracy; a noble idea that a group of men could work together and provide a balanced government. It too was foolish because these men were no better than warring lords and barons trying to win for themselves and thinking not of the underdog.  
  
"And now, in the age of homo-superior, do we shall use a genetocrocy, meaning simply, the most fit to lead, shall. Right now, I am the fittest; the most powerful living mutant, the most enlightened, and the bravest. But, I am not an immortal. There will come a day when I no longer walk this earth. Thus it is prudent for me to choose a successor. Groom this individual, and teach him the way of a true leader. That is where you come in young Gore."  
  
"Me sir?" asked Gore.  
  
"Yes, you are stronger than any I have ever met. I sense deep in you a spark of leadership, which I intend to fan. I will teach you what I know, and marvel at what you have to teach me. You will be my heir, my successor. Together you and I shall usher in the shining Utopia of Homo- Superior."  
  
"I . . . I am honored sir," said Gore, caught completely off guard. "What can I do to prove I am worthy of this?"  
  
"I thought you would never ask. Here," he handed Gore a small stack of folders. Each folder had a name on a tab. One said "Toad", another "Avalanche", and another "Blob".  
  
He flipped through each folder. It held transcripts, pictures, statistical documents, and medical records on all of the brotherhood members. Gore stopped when he opened the last folder; the one marked "Scarlet Witch". "wow," he whispered under his breath as he looked at the picture of Wanda.  
  
"That is my daughter Gore," Magneto said.  
  
A light blush spread across Phin's ordinarily pale features as he stuffed the picture back in the folder and shut it. "Sorry sir," he said as he stacked the folders.  
  
"Don't be," Magneto finally laughed. "Be afraid . . . of her." Magneto faded from laughter to seriousness. "My daughter is dangerously powerful, and dangerously unstable. Be very careful around her."  
  
"You are dismissed," Magneto finally said. "You will leave tomorrow to take your place as their leader. Any requests of me for your position?"  
  
Gore thought a moment. "What are their GPA's?" he asked.  
  
"Alvers is post senior year drop out, and the rest are pre senior year drop outs."  
  
"Could you have them re-enrolled, I don't want to lead idiots," he explained.  
  
"Very good," Magneto lauded. "You're thinking like a leader already."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Katie walked into the dining room lead by Jamie. Ray and Bobby were over in a corner scowling at her. As she walked by she jerked her head at them, and they both jumped. A cruel smile crossed her face. Jamie, ever the gentleman, pulled out a chair for Reaper. "Thanks kid," she said as she stood in front of it. She cast the cloak she wore from her shoulders, so that it hung behind her like a cape, and then drew her hood back to reveal her face. Several of the boys in the room stopped breathing for a few seconds. As much of a bitch as Katie was, she was gorgeous. Her skin was pale, with dark liner above her eyes, and a deep maroon on her lips. She wore a blank black T shirt, and a pair of blue jeans that were covered in metal studs and safety pins. She sat and regarded their stares. "What," she said in a dangerous tone. Most of the boys immediately turned their faces away and began to talk, trying not to look at her.  
  
She slouched back in her seat, and watched others file in. not a single guy truly caught her attention. Then the Professor walked in. "Greetings students, I would like to introduce two new students to you all." He gestured to Katie, "Ms. Katie 'Reaper' Enfield," and then to a boy across the table, sitting beside some bubble head looking brunette, "And Mr. Daniel Fangor. These students have had some hard times in the past so I would appreciate it if you all try to make them feel as welcome as possible."  
  
"Does that mean I can get a pack of Marlbros?" Katie sniped. A lot of the boys and Tabby chuckled, but Prof. Xavier narrowed his eyes. "Ms. Enfield, there will be no smoking on the school grounds, especially until you turn eighteen."  
  
"Whatever," she said dismissively.  
  
"Dig in everyone," said the professor in an annoyed tone.  
  
"So, when can you teach me some of those moves?" Jamie asked Reaper.  
  
"I dunno, tomorrow I guess," she shrugged. In truth she was amazed by the array of food set out for them.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best," said the professor, on her right, "If Mr. Logan continued handling the hand to hand combat training."  
  
"Butt out Baldy," she snapped, sending the entire room into silence. "When I want your opinion I'll ask for it. At least I can keep tiny here from getting picked on. I'll teach him stuff he can really use."  
  
"I wasn't aware that there was a bullying problem in my school," said the professor. "I shall have to rectify that. I assure you . . ."  
  
"Don't assure me of jack shit," snapped. "A promise is made to be broken. I'll do what I have to as long as I can stay here. I don't want to go to jail after all." With that she stood and left the table. Jamie felt as if he had done something wrong sitting there.  
  
"Professor did I . . ."  
  
"No, Jamie. You did nothing wrong. I will have to work on how to deal with Ms. Enfield." He hung his head and let out a sigh of frustration. Slowly, as the Professor wheeled away, everyone resumed eating.  
  
"Are things always this tense?" Danny asked Kitty.  
  
"No, Things are usually just weird," she responded.  
  
Danny nodded then jumped as he saw Kurt holding the platter that was in front of him, and hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Elf!" Logan said. Kurt let out an "eep" and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Like that?" asked Danny.  
  
"No, that's about normal around here," Kitty smiled, both of them fanning the sulfurous smoke away from their noses. 


	4. The Morning After

That night was the first in a long time that Daniel didn't have nightmares. He woke up actually feeling refreshed. As he finished his shower, and was getting dressed, he heard a knock at the door. He had awoken, as he always did, at five. It was an internal thing that he had never figured out. He could go to bed at four thirty, and would awake, without fail, at five a.m. He finished pulling his T-shirt on and opened the door. Standing there was the girl from yesterday, except this time she was wearing purple and blue spandex. His eyes went wide.  
  
"Morning," Kitty said brightly. "I know its Saturday, but Mr. Logan wants us to run a Danger Room program to see where you two newbies stand." She smiled.  
  
Daniel shook his head and looked at her again. "Danger Room?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"You'll see," she giggled. He stepped out and she took him by the hand and lead him down to the training room.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey, wake up sugah," Rogue said to her new roommate.  
  
"Mmfff, sht p," mumbled the sleeping Reaper.  
  
"Get up," Rogue said, hitting the other girl with a pillow. "Mr. Logan wants to run some training stuff with us."  
  
"Tell him to off," Katie said as she rolled over.  
  
"He will drag you down there in whatever you're wearing," she warned.  
  
"Don't care," Katie said in an annoyed voice.  
  
Rogue grabbed the bottom of her sheet and jerked sharply. It was then that she found out Katie hadn't worn anything but her panties to sleep in. Rouge snapped around.  
  
"Goddess," Katie yelled when she realized she was nude to the world. She grabbed her bra from near by and put it on, and began to get dressed. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" Katie roared.  
  
"Getting you up," Rogue smirked as she turned around.  
  
Katie opened her mouth, but then closed in a wicked smile. "Tricky," she complimented. "Very tricky."  
  
"Thank you," said Rogue as she watched Katie put on her cloak and hood.  
  
"Do it again," Katie warned, "and you'll find out why I'm called the Reaper." With the threat placed, Katie snapped the hood of her cloak up and walked down the hall.  
  
"This way," Rogue said, leading the way.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Phineaus unlocked the front door of the Brotherhood of Bayville Boardinghouse. He stepped in and immediately wanted to step out. The place was a pigsty. He heard something blaring in the next room. He walked in to find a short teen sitting on a couch watching a small portable television. "Ahem," Phineaus said to get the short one's attention.  
  
The teen leapt up and turned in surprise. "Who 'r you?" he asked, a Brooklyn accent heavy in his dialect.  
  
"Name's Phin Reicheart. Magneto sent me," He informed. "I'm also called Gore. You are Todd Tolenski, AKA; the Toad. A number of mutant powers that result in a frog-like appearance."  
  
"Yup," Todd said in a quaking voice. "Magneto sent you."  
  
Phin looked at him with a friendly smile. "You got a problem with me bein' in charge?" he asked.  
  
"Nope," Toad squeaked.  
  
"Good," Phin said as he threw his duffle bag in a corner. "Its Saturday morning," he smiled. "Everyone can sleep in for now, and we can work later. For now, lets watch some toons."  
  
Todd's face lit up. "I'm watchin' Turtles now," he announced.  
  
Phin sat down and watched with the froggy young man.  
  
"Good call," he said with a smile.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I'm your new nightmare," said Logan. "The older students can tell you, I'm am unrelenting, apathetic, and harsh. Any one caught slacking will be harshly . . ."  
  
"Shut up and get goin'," snapped Katie.  
  
Wolverine glared hard at her. He even moved right into her face. The entire class was silent. Present were Cyclops, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Daniel, and Reaper.  
  
"You will be randomly assigned a team color, and due to a number of factors, you have been assigned a number of health points. You will fight until your team color fades. When that happens, you are down." Wolverine checked to make sure they were paying attention. "You get out of the way and let the exercise continue. This is to find out where the newbies stand."  
  
"Fun time," Reaper said as the lights went up. Everyone had a bright circle on their chests. Kurt, Jean, and Scott had red on their chest. Daniel, Katie, and Kitty had blue on theirs.  
  
Kitty grabbed Daniel's wrist, saying, "C'mon Danny!"  
  
Fortunately, Cyclops tried to attack Reaper first. She dodged easily and got too close. Cyclops was down in thirty seconds. Down and unconscious. Then she moved to Kurt. "Demon versus Death," Kurt said lightly. "Let's see how it goes."  
  
Kurt could move quicker than Katie. After a minute of trying Katie backed off, realizing she couldn't get to him. Kurt used distance as his friend when fighting her. She smiled and let her hood fall low. Suddenly she simply dissolved. She became a shadow on the ground. The shadow moved quickly to Cyclops. Scott stood and shook his head.  
  
Kurt teleported beside Scott and asked, "Are you okay Scott? Vhere did she go?"  
  
"Right here," said Scott cruelly. Scott's fist connected hard with Kurt's jaw. After that Kurt got the idea; Katie had possessed Scott's body. He ported away, but that didn't save him. Katie had watched Scott firing his beams. She knew how to do it, and her aim was quite good. She nailed Kurt inside a minute.  
  
Meanwhile Jean had gone after Danny and Kitty. She flew at them quickly, when Danny turned around, his hands flew up on instinct and Jean was thrown backwards. She stopped herself just before hitting a wall. "Impressive Danny," she said.  
  
"Thanks," he said, a small note of pride welling up. He concentrated this time on going up. To his surprised it worked. He levitated a few feet at first, then he shot up. With each new feat he kept thinking, 'if this is possible, then why not . . ." and he would let his mind focus and try something new.  
  
He didn't have much time to experiment though as Jean was once again hurtling straight towards him. He decided chicken was just the game for this. He used his own telekinesis to fling himself right at her. When they were maybe two feet apart their energy forces collided. They stalled, but both looked like they were pushing. Danny kept uping the force, as did Jean. The difference was that Jean was showing signs of fatigue already, while Danny only showed the strain of concentration.  
  
Finally Jean was flung to the ground. She landed at the possessed Scott's feet. "Scott, did you see that?" she asked. She was answered with a round house kick to the head. Her light faded, and she was dizzy, but not hurt too badly.  
  
"The exercise is over," came the professor's voice.  
  
Reaper removed herself from Scott, who collapsed, but immediately began to regain consciousness. Kurt, limping slightly, but not too seriously hurt also joined them. Kitty was leaping for joy though. "We won, Daniel!" she cried loudly. "We did it!"  
  
She hugged Daniel, and was about to hug Katie, but the look given her definitely prohibited it. She went back to hugging Daniel and even gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stepped back blushing, but smiling ear to ear. For a minute at least.  
  
It started as a slight wince, obviously Danny had some sort of pain. Then his hands were at the sides of his head. Soon he was grunting. Suddenly a strip of flooring next to him ripped itself up and was flung across the room, as if by some invisible plow. He fell to his knees as the others looked at him. "Run," he grunted as tears welled in his eyes. "Run now." 


End file.
